User blog:InvictusKris/I am now a Hero and you shall pay for it!
So I recently got the Hero Badge for contributing to the wiki for 1 year, everyday. So I figured I'd do this silly thing. ENJOY!: ''The Dream of a Buddy Hero: Episode 1: The Enemy of my Lunch Break'' Our Hero: "It's About Time I Got Serious! Hyper Energy!" "Transform" Our Hero: "Draw Away the Lackeys!" *Gets blasted by the Enemy* Our Hero: "For Such an Attack to..." *Gets hit by the Enemy's ultimate attack, creating a smoke cloud* *Smoke Clears* Our Hero: "I'm Still Alive! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" *Sees the Enemy's weakpoint* Our Hero: "There, I See It!"' Our Hero: "Equation of Victory, Winning Formula!!" '*Enemy is destroyed, saving the world for yet another day* ''The Dream of a Buddy Hero: Episode 2: Call the Brave Machines of Awesome Justice!!! Enemy Of the Hour: '*grows to the size of 10ft*''' Our Hero: "I Cannot Afford to Lose! Call, Super Machine!" *Meanwhile at the Super Headquarters, Brave Fort* Childhood Love Interest who is secretly the Maiden who keeps our World safe, who is also our Robot Operator: "Prepped and OK to Launch!" *Meanwhile, at the "No people Plaza" Our Hero: "Beast Deity, Tigerthrust, Bird Deity, Sabird, Ocean Deity, Slashark!" *Ride* Our Hero: "Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion!!!" *Enemy attacks* Our Hero: "Body of Steel. Launch! Buddy Police" *Attack is neutralized* Our Hero: "Launch! Buddy Police. Long Range Bombardment." *Enemy is damaged* Our Hero: "Brave Energy Full Drive!!!" *Enemy is destroyed, saving the city/world/universe for the hour* Le person of mystery and shadows, appears from said Mysterious themed Shadows: "But He is of the Lowest Rank" Our Hero: "Ruler of Terror!!!" ''The Dream of a Buddy Hero: Episode 3: The Fin (Finale): Ruler of Terror: "Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me." '*Suddenly*''' Old Man Doctor, who is our Love Interest's Grandpa: "The Man Who Heeds the Call of Justice! Emergency Trans!" "Captain Answer!!!" Captain Answer: "Superior Justice Driver!" *Insert Adam West Batman SFX* Captain Answer: "It Doesn't Work!!" Ruler of Terror: "That is an Afterimage. Sneak Judgement!" *blasts Captain Answer in the back* Captain Answer: "For Such an Attack to..." Ruler of Terror: "I Have No Business with the Likes Of You!" *Our Hero then saves Captain Answer by teleporting them a short distance away* Captain Answer: "I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... Leave Me Here and Move On!" Our Hero: "I Won`t Let that Happen!" *Captain Answer pulls out a morpher* Captain Answer: "It's Here, the NEW Suit!" *Our Hero is shocked and is given the morpher* Captain Answer: "Arduous Training, Fighting For the Sake of Others, Reckless Bravery......" "I Leave...the Rest to You. *Captain Answer faints* *Ruler of Terror appears* Ruler of Terror: "There are no Places for You to Run! "Infinity Death Crest!" Our Hero: You've Finally Done it! It's About Time I Got Serious! *TRANSFORM!!!* Ruler of Terror: "It Doesn't Work!!" Our Hero: "Hero Climax!" Ruler of Terror: "Stop Right There!" Our Hero: "Justice Will Prevail!" Rampage Blaster! *Ruler of Terror is destroyed saving the Universe..... for now...... which is a day* THe Dream of a Buddy Hero: Epilogue *Meanwhile, in the real world* Our "Hero": "...Or So the Dream I had Went" Friend: "........You're crazy." *walks away* Our "Hero": "Geez, so rude" *slips* Our "Hero": "Why is there a banana peel here!?" Last Words: Yeeeeeeah. I have way too much time on my hands. Hope you had fun with this crazy story. And enjoy your individual winter celebrations!!! Category:Blog posts